Pokémon Dimensión Hoenn La Historia del As del Frente de Batalla
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Una de las cuatro Precuelas de Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión. Donde Ash Ketchum por muy poco logra sus sueños de ganar la Liga Pokémon, pero ahora pone rumbo a la región de Hoenn para desentrañar más secretos sobre la Mega-Evolución y enfrentarse una vez más al Team Aqua y al Team Magma. Acción, Aventura y Romance le espera a nuestro joven de Pueblo Paleta. (ABANDONADO)
1. Final de la Liga Kalos

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, como prometí el inicio de la pentalogía.**

 **Esta es la versión Advanceshipping (Ash – May/Aura), por consiguiente este es el universo de Haruka, siendo Ash uno de los Ases del Frente de Batalla y May/Aura la Ayudante del Profesor Birch/Abedul**

 **Iré actualizándolo junto con sus otras versiones y la base, por supuesto dando prioridad la base, este quedo en segundo lugar, debido a la votación de preferencia**

 **Advertencia: Si eres nuevo con mis fics de pokémon**

 **Este fics es uno de las cuatro precuelas, que tiene correlación con mi fics "Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión". Debes de haber leído el fics hasta el capítulo 16 para poder entender la historia**

 **Aunque puedes leerlo si te interesa la historia**

 **Como leer el fics**

"Pikachu" – Humano hablando

" _Pikachu_ " – Humano pensando

" **Pikachu** " – Pokémon hablando (ya sea repetir nombre o telepatía)

" _ **Pikachu**_ " – Pokémon pensando

 **Ahora no soy dueño de Pokémon (más quisiera yo) todos los derechos están reservados a Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de historias solo sirven para entretener a los fan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Kalos** **–** **Liga Pokémon**

El estadio aplaudía de la emoción, toda Kalos pudo ver la transmisión, el último pokémon caía dando fin al encuentro.

Después de sus anteriores competiciones en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia. Kalos se convertiría en la mejor liga, para la carrera de Ash Ketchum.

"Noivern no puede continuar, Tyrantrum gana" – dicta el veredicto final el árbitro oficial – "El ganador de la Liga Kalos de este año es Kalm de Pueblo Boceto"

Otra ola de aplausos y bullicio se oía en el estadio.

Era todo, había llegado como sub–campeón, Kalos se convertiría en la mejor Liga que Ash Ketchum hubo participado

* * *

Desde las gradas especiales para los líderes del gimnasio Lem, Clem y Corelia se lamentaban por su amigo, junto con los demás líderes.

"No puede ser" – Clem tiene lágrimas en sus ojos – "Perdió"

"Guao menudo golpe" – la experta patinadora y en pokémon de tipo lucha expresa su opinión – "Creo que debió de entrenar más no crees, Lucario"

" **Rio** " – su compañero asiente a su dueña

"Y ahora que pasara hermano" – la niña se dirige a su hermano

" **Dedenne** "

"Lamentablemente no podemos apoyarle"

"Cierto, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta" – Corelia se desinteresa de este tema.

* * *

En un palco reservado se encontraba el presidente de la asociación pokémon Charles Goodshow junto con la campeona Dianta y su Gardevoir.

"Vaya menuda mala pata, para el chico" – el presidente lamenta la derrota del azabache

"Cierto" – la campeona tiene un toque de nostalgia – "Si su Noivern hubiese aguantado más podría haber ganado"

" **Gardevouir** "

"Bueno no hay de otra" – el hombre vestido de playero se dirige a la salida para prepararlo todo para el evento y para lo que venía a continuación – "Vamos pequeña, tenemos que prepararlo todo para el ganador"

"Por supuesto presidente Goodshow" – Dianta asiente y sigue al hombre mayor.

* * *

Desde otro palco se encontraba la mejor amiga de la infancia del sub-campeón Serena; desde que su mejor amigo había pasado la ronda de los 16 mejores, su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que uno de los pokémon de su amigo ganaba y se le paraba cada vez que caían agotados.

Pero ahora se entristecía por él, justo cuando sus sueños estaban a punto de verse realizados, se esfuma como el viento.

" _Sabía que debí de haber intercambiado a Rhyhorn por cualquier pokémon que él tuviera_ " – eran los pensamientos de la estrella pokémon

"Bueno al menos lo intento" – daba su opinión una chica pelirroja con anteojos, que estaba sentada al lado de Serena

"Cierto" – era lo único que salía de sus labios

"Vamos Serena" – la mujer intenta sacar a la chica de su asiento

"No puedo ir" – pero su acompañante niega con la cabeza

"A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios necesarios" – es lo último que le dice la reina de Kalos

Desde que Serena había ganado el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon, Aria junto con una señora mayor, habían tomado a ex–corredora de Rhyhorn bajo su tutela, para ser mejor Estrella Pokémon y por supuesto ser sucesora como reina.

Sin más nada que decir ambas abandona el palco.

* * *

En las gradas tres personas disfrazadas de repartidores de golosinas, bebidas y frituras veían como se desmoronaba el sueño del chico.

"Oí por los pelos" – James se desilusiona al ver la derrota del chico.

" **Cierto la vida sí que es cruel** " – habla en el mismo tono el gato araña

"A quedado como sub-campeón jefe" – Jessie hablaba con Giovanni desde su Poke Gear

"Entiendo, es una lástima, quiero que continúen vigilándolo" – habla el hombre desde la otra línea – "Si decide volver o irse a otra región hacédmelo saber"

"Entendido" – Jessie cuelga – "El jefe dice que sigamos vigilándolo"

"¿ **Pero por qué?** " – Meowth se queja

"Sin peros Meowth, si el jefe lo dice, ha de cumplirse" – James hace sus típicas rimas.

" **Wobbuffet** "

" **Inkay** "

* * *

 **Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del célebre investigador pokémon, el profesor Samuel Oak, junto con su asistente Tracey, su nieto e investigador sobre fósiles pokémon Gary y su anterior ayudante y madre del actual sub–campeón de la Liga Kalos Delia Ketchum, vieron toda la final de la Liga y al ver la desilusión del chico.

"Oh Ash" – la mujer se queda sin palabras al ver el sueño de su hijo deshecho

"Menuda broma" – Gary ve como su amigo y rival perdía – "Bueno al menos llego a la final"

"Cierto"

RING RING RING RING

"¿Y ahora quién será?" – el profesor pokémon se levanta de su asiento para contestar a la llamada – "Hola Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Oak al habla"

"Hola viejo Zorua" – inicia la video-llamada mostrando al más joven de los profesores

"Ciprés" – se queja al ver al hombre desaliñado – "¿A qué viene esta llamada?"

"Bueno era para ver si podrías prestarme a tu pupilo" – habla sin rodeos

"¿Quién Tracey?"

"No de tu otro pupilo, el que está aquí en Kalos"

"Ash" – se sorprende al ver que querrá el hombre del chico

* * *

 **Hoenn – Villa Raíz. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del profesor Abedul la actual becaria y futura ayudante del profesor sin olvidar amiga y ex–acompañante de nuestro protagonista por Hoenn, lo había presenciado. Aura veía como su amigo estuvo a punto de alcanza el título esta vez

" _Oh Ash_ " – eran los pensamientos del ex–coordinadora.

Desde hace meses desde que comenzó a ser becaria Aura tuvo sus momentos buenos y malos, pero no tanto como su primer día.

Por un error en la agenda del profesor Aura se quedó cuidando el laboratorio sola, y debido a su aburrimiento libero a los pokémon iniciales bebe que el profesor criaba para futuros entrenadores.

Estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla de no haber sido por Swablu.

El Swablu que ella cuido hace 4 años (cuando tenía problemas para volar) había regresado con ella para ser su pokémon, fue el quien calmo a los bebes usando 'Canto'.

"Aura" – el profesor la llama desde la otra habitación

"Ya voy profesor" – la chica mira por última vez a su amigo, su corazón quería llorar al ver a su amigo en ese estado – " _Ojala estuviera allí para consolarte_ " – la chica apaga la TV y entra al laboratorio – "Quería verme profesor"

"A si Aura déjame que te presente a este caballero"

"Mi nombre es Lysson" – el hombre coge la mano de Aura y le da un beso haciendo que Aura se sonroje – "Y es un honor conocer a la hija de Norman Petalburg"

"Esto el-el honor es mío se-ñor Lysson" – la chica no se recupera del shock

"Veras Aura el señor Lysson junto con un ayudante del profesor Ciprés han descubierto algo fascinante aquí en Hoenn"

"Enserio" – se emociona la becaria – "¿Y qué es?"

"Dígame señorita Aura" – interrumpe el hombre refinado – "¿Qué sabe sobre la Mega-Evolución?"

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

Ash no podía creerlo, solo este combate y podría llegar a ser el ganador, por fin su sueño a su alcance. Pero como todos los sueños, al final uno tiene que despertar.

"Noirvern estas bien" – el chico se acerca a su último pokémon caído

" **Noi Noivern** " – el pokémon onda sónica asiente.

Incluso usando a sus compañero y amigos más fuertes Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Krookodile, Tauros y Noivern su pokémon volador / dragón

"Tranquilo amigo te has ganado un buen descanso" – Ash mete al onda sónica en su Ball

" **Pika pi** " – el ratón eléctrico se sitúa en su lugar favorito (el hombro del chico)

"Tranquilo Pikachu, estoy bien"

"Ha sido un gran combate Ash" – Kalm un chico pelinegro con unos pantalones azules y chaqueta del mismo color y una gorra roja se acerca al azabache y le extendía la mano a su rival – "Gracias por darme el mejor combate de mi vida"

"De nada, Kalm" – el joven de Kanto estrecha la mano al chico de Pueblo Boceto – "Tú también lo hiciste bien"

"Un combate limpio y en todo regla" – Habla el juez – "Por aquí Kalm, el presidente Goodshow y la señorita Dianta te están esperando"

* * *

 **Kalos – Ciudad Luminalia**

Ya fuera del bullicio y los pokémon del Azabache recuperados Ash decide irse a Ciudad Luminalia para tomar el próximo avión para Kanto, la verdad quería despedirse de los nuevos amigos que hizo en Kalos (Corelia, Lem y Clem) y despedirse de su amiga de la infancia Serena y desearla mucha suerte. Pero la verdad la derrota había tocado muy a fondo al azabache. Estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto cuando…

"ASH" – una mujer con bata de laboratorio y lentes llama al chico

"Señorita Sophie" – Ash reconoce a la ayudante del profesor Ciprés

"Gracias a Arceus, que pude alcanzarte" – la mujer recupera su aliento – "El profesor quiere verte Ash"

"A mi" – se señala a si mismo

" **Pikachu** "

"Si necesitamos de tu ayuda Ash. Nos ayudaras"

"Por supuesto" – el azabache recuperado de su derrota huele a una nueva aventura – "Cualquier cosa que quiera el profesor lo haré"

" **Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón también tiene ansias de aventura.

* * *

Sophie lleva a Ash y a Pikachu al laboratorio del experto en la mega-evolución, ahí lo esperaban el junto con su Garchomp

"Hola muchacho, me alegra de verte" – le brinda una sonrisa, intentando no mencionar la palabra con L

"Hola profesor, bueno que es eso urgente que necesita de mi" – el chico de Kanto anda sin rodeos

"Bueno Ash, la verdad la ayuda no la necesito yo" – el comentario hace que el chico y su pokémon ladeen la cabeza – "Veras mi ayudante Alain esta ahora mismo en Hoenn, donde han descubierto nuevos yacimientos de mega-piedras"

"De verdad" – esto último emociona al azabache, debido a que si hubiese tenido una mega-evolución como Corelia o Dianta hubiese cambiado las tornas – "Pero porque quiere que valla yo"

"Veras" – se rasca la cabeza – "Por un fallo mío no puedo abandonar Kalos de momento" – esto último miente – "Además he hablado con el profesor Oak y está dispuesto a que seas tú su representante en esta investigación"

"Genial" – el chico salta de emoción – "Que dices Pikachu, volvemos a Hoenn"

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón que no es Mickey Mouse afirma

"Aquí tienes Ash" – Sophie le entrega el billete para Hoenn y una foto donde en ella se econtraba un chico con pelo negro y con una bata de laboratorio – "Él es Alain. Te recogerá cuando llegues a Ciudad Calagua"

Y así nuestro héroe se embarca en una nueva aventura

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo se ha sido algo corto de lo que suelo hacer, pero es un prólogo tenedme paciencia, please.**

 **Bueno en esta versión Alain y Lysson serán buenos el Team Flare nunca actuara (si queréis a estos chicos como malos mirad la versión Amour)**

 **Pokémon de nuestros protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu ––– Greninja ––– Charizard ––– Noivern ––– Krookodile ––– Tauros**

 **(Ahora bien, he dejado a Hawlucha y a Flechinder con el profesor Oak, debido a obvias razones. En las finales siempre llama a los viejos. Noivern es la futura evolución del futuro Noibat de Ash(ver OPJ18 y EDJ36))**

 **May/Aura: Blaziken ––– Skitty ––– Glaceon ––– Wartotle ––– Swablu**

 **(Debido a que Haruka no retrocedió Swablu intervino y ayudo a May/Aura con los bebés)**

 **Alain: Mega-Charizard** **X**

 **(No creo que vaya a ponerle más)**

 **Mairin: Chespin ––– Flabébé**

 **(Uno o tal vez dos y con posible mega)**

 **Astrid: Mega-Absol ––– Pyroar ––– Meowstic**

 **(No sé, tal vez la deje así también)**

 **Jessie: Wobbuffet ––– Gourgeist ––– Seviper ––– Yanmega ––– Woobat ––– Frillish**

 **James: Inkay ––– Carnivine ––– Mime Jr. ––– Yamask ––– Amoonguss**

 **(Bueno he decidido que tengan de una vez sus anteriores pokémon. Es que los muy brutos atacan siempre con pocos)**

 **Bueno los chicos, como ven no tienen mega-evoluciones (salvo Alain y Astrid) aún, en la historia irán consiguiendo mega-aros (o sorpresa) y mega-piedras**

 **Edades de los chicos (como siempre, quitando el efecto de inmortalidad)**

 **Ash: 15 años**

 **May/Aura: 14 años**

 **Max: 8 años**

 **Alain: 19 años**

 **Mairin: 10 años**

 **Astrid: 18 años**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias. Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Reencuentro en Pueblo Azuliza

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene la actualización**

 **Dos capítulos de dos de mis fics por el precio de uno, no os quejéis vale.**

 **Ahora recuerden algo, Ash sigue medio deprimido por no ganar, así que cada vez que alguien diga Liga, el chico estará como un alma en pena.**

 **Bien ahora comencemos.**

* * *

 **Hoenn – Villa Raíz. Laboratorio Pokémon**

"Y gracias a esta pequeña piedra" – Lysson le muestra la Piedra Activadora de su anillo – "la mega-piedra del pokémon. El pokémon puede acceder a la Mega-Evolución" – termina de explicar el tema.

"Increíble" – eran los pensamientos de Aura al enterarse de la existencia de una evolución más en los pokémon capaz de realizarla con dos piedras y luego el pokémon tendría la capacidad de regresar a su estado original – "Incluso Blaziken, puede Mega-evolucionar"

"A si es" – Lysson afirma a la pupila del profesor Abedul – "Hasta ahora se han descubierto que las evoluciones finales de los iniciales de Kanto y Hoenn, pueden Mega–Evolucionar"

"Esto sí que es interesante" – el catedrático de Hoenn, no encuentra palabras

"Por supuesto, no iniciaría una investigación en su región, sin su apoyo y colaboración, Profesor Abedul" – detalle del porque el hombre se encontraba aquí – "Nos vendría bien su ayuda profesor. Mi muchacho, Alain es uno de los ayudantes del profesor Ciprés de Kalos y ahora mismo debe de estar en Ciudad Calagua buscando a uno de los ayudantes del profesor Oak de Kanto, si se nos uniera serían 3 eminencias del mundo pokémon quienes nos avalaran en el proyecto"

"Un ayudante del profesor Oak, Tracey" – Aura habla para sí misma, pero el suficiente para que los hombres mayores la escuchasen

"Veo que lo conoces ya, señorita"

"A-a sí" – la verdad el hombre, aunque por muy buenos modales hacía poner de los nervios a la ex–coordinadora – "Tracey es un buen amigo mío, de hecho conozco al profesor Oak y a sus ayudantes y nieto"

"Que fascinante" – el hombre sonríe – "El mundo es un pañuelo"

"Bueno con respecto a su oferta señor Lysson" – el profesor habla con claridad – "Me gustaría ayudarles, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer y en tan poco tiempo"

"Comprendo profesor" – el hombre se siente desilusionado – "Es una lástima…"

"Aguarden" – Aura piensa en una posibilidad – "yo puedo ir en su lugar profesor"

"Tú, pero Aura solo eres una becaria, si fueras tendría que reconocerte como mi ayudante" – habla el profesor

"No importa" – le habla con tranquilidad la hija de su mejor amigo – "además he descubierto que la investigación es más interesante que los concursos" – le da una sonrisa a su mentor

"Bueno por mí no hay ningún problema en que la señorita Petalburg, sea su representante en la investigación" – Lysson da ánimos a la chica

"Bueno" – el profesor suspira – "Hare los tramites y te los mandare cuanto antes Aura y hablar a tus padres del tema" – el hombre accede – "Pero tienes que darme un reporte de todo lo que hagan"

"Por supuesto, profesor" – la chica sonríe – "Antes de que me vaya le ordenare su agenda para los próximos meses" – la chica se va a la otra habitación

* * *

"Niños" – el hombre suspira – "Parece que fue ayer cuando, vino a buscar a su Torchic e iniciar a su viaje"

"Descuide profesor" – el hombre refinado de Kalos habla – "Ella estará en buenas manos" – se escucha el sonido del Poke Gear de Lysson – "Excúseme" – Lysson sale del laboratorio para atender la llamada – "Sí que ha ocurrido"

"Jefe hemos terminado la perforación y hemos encontrado lo que parece una cámara oculta" – Lysson se sorprende de esto

"Ya han entrado"

"No señor, el señor Peñas ha insistido que llegue usted, junto con el representante del profesor Oak"

"Me alegra oírlo. Si tenemos éxito es posible que nuestros asuntos en casa se resuelvan de mejor manera" – el hombre sonríe para sí mismo – "Ah Melia, avisa al señor Peñas y al equipo que también tendremos el apoyo del profesor Abedul, y que iré junto con su nueva ayudante"

"Por supuesto jefe" – la llamada termina

Aunque algo que Lysson olvido mencionar es que él es el líder del Team Flare, el equipo pokémon de Kalos. Su aparición debió de haber sido después de las finales de la Liga Kalos, pero al enterarse que más regiones fueron afectadas por el arma definitiva del Rey de Kalos, no dudo ni un segundo en retrasar los planes y obtener más conocimiento y desentrañar más secretos de la Mega–Evolución.

" _Si juego bien mis cartas, estaré un paso más cerca de lograr que este mundo sea más hermoso_ "

"La-lamento hacerle esperar" – Aura salía del laboratorio, con una mochila preparada – "A donde tenemos que ir señor Lysson"

"Puedes llamarme solo Lysson, señorita" – sonríe al ver el entusiasmo de la chica – "Nuestro destino será la Cueva Granito. Tomaremos un barco para poder llegar a Pueblo Azuliza"

"Entonces iremos caminando hacia allá" – Aura comienza a quejarse de tener que caminar mucho

"Oh no, he dejado nuestro transporte a las afueras de Villa Raíz" – tranquiliza el hombre – "Es que tanto monóxido que desprende los vehículos hoy en día, y además no quise arriesgarme a dañar este ecosistema"

Y así el hombre y la chica salen de Villa Raíz y en la entrada les esperaba una mujer con el pelo verde, asiendo juego con su lápiz de labio, vestida de chofer.

"Señor Lysson" – le saludo al ver a su jefe – "Todo en orden, señor"

"Lamento la demora Begonia" – habla con su empleada – "Aura ella es Begonia, trabaja para mí. Begonia ella es la nueva ayudante del profesor Abedul"

"Un placer conocerte jovencita. Gracias por ayudar al señor Lysson con la investigación"

"Igualmente" – devuelve el saludo – "Gracias a vosotros por darme la oportunidad"

Así los 3 suben al coche y ponen rumbo a su destino

* * *

 **Ciudad Calagua**

El avión proveniente de Kalos había llegado a su destino. La capital de la región de Hoenn.

"Ya llegamos, Pikachu" – Ash sale del avión recibiendo la brisa marina – "Es increíble que hayan pasado más de 3 años desde que estuvimos aquí, con Brock, Max y Aura"

" **Pika–Pikachu** " – el ratón favorito de todos asiente desde su hombro

"Bueno tenemos que buscar ahora a ese Alain" – vuelve a mirar la foto – "Solo espero que…" – pero nuestro héroe se tropieza con una niña

"HAY" – la niña se queja al caer, como siempre

" **Ches–Chespin** "

"Sí estoy bien Chespie"

"Entonces podrías quitarte por favor" – Ash había quedado como amortiguador de la caída de la niña

"LO–LO **–** LO SIENTO" – la niña se levanta de golpe – "ES QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA"

" **Pika-pi** " – Pikachu por suerte no se hizo daño en la caída, se preocupa por su amigo

"Tranquilo Pikachu, no fue nada" – Ash encara a la niña con quien tropezó, parecía una entrenadora novata por su tamaño, vestida con una camiseta amarilla manga-larga, unos pantalones verdes con tirantes marrones y una boina verde en su pelo rojizo – "Estas bien, te has hecho daño"

"No gracias, es que siempre me pasa" – la niña ve la foto que Ash tenía en sus manos, en el suelo y la recoge – "Tu foto" – la niña la mira – "OYE PERO SI ES ALAIN. MIRA CHESPIE" – le enseña la foto a su pokémon

" **Chespin** "

"Le conoces" – Ash no podría estar de mejor suerte – "Me llamo Ash Ketchum y él es mi compañero Pikachu"

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón se presenta están de nuevo en el hombro de su maestro

"Yo soy Mairin y él es Chespin, puedes llamarle Chespie"

" **Chespin** " – el pokémon erizo se presenta

"Entonces sabes ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Alain?"

"Pues la verdad, no sé dónde está" – el azabache y Pikachu caen por el comentario – "La verdad es que lo perdí de vista" – la niña suelta lagrimitas

"MAIRIN"

Desde el otro extremo se acerca un chico vestido con una bufanda azul, dos camisetas, (blanca y azul) sobre las que lleva una chaqueta gris, pantalones anchos de color gris y dos muñequeras del mismo color y botas grises.

Sin duda era el joven quien Ash buscaba

"Tú eres Alain"

"Sí soy yo y tú ¿quién eres?" – el hombre habla serio y cortante

"Soy Ash, el profesor Ciprés me dijo que tenía que encontrarme contigo para ayudarte con respecto a…" – pero el pelinegro le tapa la busca al chico

"Pero es que te has vuelto loco" – mira por todos lados por si alguien los estuviera viendo – "Este asunto es muy serio y tú piensas divulgar esa información así como así"

"Perdona no sabía que era tan serio" – el azabache mira molesto al muchacho

"Alain" – Mairin mira al adulto con ojos serios – "¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que se más amable?"

"Hay que ver ahora tengo que hacer de doble niñera ahora" – el comentario provoca una reacción diferente en los implicados (enojo por Ash y tristeza por Mairin) – "¿cómo sea? seguidme"

"Oye ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A Pueblo Azulita" – el chico los lleva ante un helicóptero – "Subid, hablaremos mejor cuando estemos en el aire"

Los tres suben y se pierden entre las nubes de Hoenn

* * *

Mientras que el conocido trío de inútiles (el Team Rocket) perdía a su presa entre las nubes

"Meowth prepara el globo que los vamos a perder" – Jessie se queja de no tener su medio de transporte listo para la persecución

" **Te crees que soy un pokémon volador** " – el gato araña replica – " **La última vez que el bobo nos mandó a volar, lo dejo inservible** "

Mientras que el gato y la mujer discutían el miembro masculino llamaba a su jefe

"Hola jefe, el chaval fue a Hoenn, ya estamos allí"

"Bien, mantenedme informado" – Giovanni cuelga la transmisión

* * *

 **Ruta 104**

Begonia había llevado a su jefe y a Aura, a una cabaña apartada de la Ruta 104, a orillas del Bosque Petalia, pero a la chica se le hacía familiar

"Lysson, contrato usted los servicios del señor Arenque"

"Exacto, otro conocido suyo"

"Bueno si" – Aura sonríe – "Hace 4 años, mi hermanos, dos amigos míos y yo, viajamos por todo Hoenn y lo ayudamos a recuperar Wingull"

"Cosa que Peeko y yo, te estaremos agradecidos" – desde la cabaña un hombre mayor calvo, con una barba blanca – "¿Cuánto tiempo jovencita?"

"Todo listo capitán" – Lysson se dirige al viejo

"Todo listo señor" – el capitán asiente para ir a la mar – "¿Cuándo usted diga, podemos irnos?"

"No esperaremos a Tracey" – Aura pregunta por el ayudante del profesor Oak, quien les ayudaría

"Alain y Tracey, llegaran por otras vías a Pueblo Azulita" – Lysson tranquiliza a la joven – "No hay de qué preocuparse" – se dirige al capitán – "Zarpemos ahora, capitán Arenque"

"Levando anclas, pues"

" **Wingull Wingull** " – desde su hombro el pokémon gaviota se entusiasma

"Vamos Peeko, bonito"

Y así el hombre refinado, el capitán y Aura, ponen rumbo al pueblo costero

* * *

 **Pueblo Azulita**

 _Una hora después_

El viaje había sido de lo más refrescante, parecían que habían sido siglos desde que Aura zarpaba a la mar y sentía la brisa marina, en su piel.

Pero el viaje de lujo había llegado a su fin, y tenían ahora trabajo que atender.

"Ahh, cuanto tiempo" – Aura se estira después del desembarcar

"Por aquí, Aura" – Lysson la guía a una de las cabañas – "Aquí te daremos un pase de acceso, para que los guardias te dejen pasar"

Entraron ambos al centro, pero la chica choca con alguien que estaba saliendo

"AUCH" – la chica cae

"Lo siento" – la persona se disculpa – "No debí… ¡Aura!"

"¡Ash!"

* * *

 _Minutos antes del Encuentro_

El helicóptero aterriza lejos del pueblo y sus pasajeros bajan y pisan el suelo de la isla

"AH" – el chico respira – "Pueblo Azulita, siempre hermosa"

"Ya has estado aquí Ash"

"Si" – el chico responde a la niña – "Hace 5 años rete al líder de gimnasio Marcial por la Medalla Puño" – Ash se detiene al recordar sus aventuras por Hoenn – " _Me pregunto cómo estarán Max y Aura. La última vez que supe de ella fue que estaba ayudando al profesor Abedul con algo_ "

"Venga Ash" – Alain detiene sus pensamientos – "No estamos para aquí para retar a un líder ni para ser turismo"

"Siempre un amargado no Alain" – una chica rubia albina con un traje muy parecido a la de una colegiala morado con líneas rosas – "Por eso Mairin te molesta cada dos por tres"

"O-oye te conozco" – Ash hace memoria al ver a la chica – "Eres aquella entrenadora de un Mega-Absol, cuando estuve en Kalos"

"Y tu eres el chico del Pikachu" – la chica también lo reconoce – "Hay que ver que el mundo es pequeño. Yo soy Astrid y ayudo a Alain aquí en Hoenn"

"Yo soy Ash Ketchum" – se presenta el azabache – "Estoy aquí como representante del profesor Oak"

"Venga quiero dejar de ser la niñera" – Alain obstinado lleva al chico a una gaceta

En ella ven a varios equipos trabajando

"Por aquí Ash" – Mairin lleva al chico a un cuarto apartado y lejos

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Te vamos a dar un pase de entrada" – Alain le enseña el suyo, ponía su nombre y una foto de él – "Sin esto los guardias no te dejaran entrar a la excavación"

"Bueno Ash, di Queso" – Astrid saca una cámara y le hace una foto a nuestro héroe junto con Pikachu en su hombro – "Vamos a ver" – Astrid saca la memoria SD de la cámara y la inserta en una computadora – "Dime Ash, como te fue en la Liga" – pregunta lo que no debió de decir

"Quede de Sub-Campeón" – suelta el chico sin ganas

"Espera tú eras el chico de ese Charizard" – Alain pregunta

"Si así es"

"Pudimos ver la retransmisión, lástima que no hubieses ganado"

"ALAIN" – Mairin y Astrid le reprenden

"¿Qué?" – el hombre ni se entera, las mujeres le hacen señas para que vea el estado emocional del chico – "Pe-pero eso puede esperar" – se le ocurre cambiar el tema, para salir del aprieto – "Estas aquí como representar del profesor Oak, así que como yo tienes que hacer un informe de cada descubrimiento o suceso importante y mandárselo"

"Si eso creo"

"Listo" – Astrid termina el pase – "Aquí lo tienes Ash, tu pase" – le entrega la tarjeta al chico junto – "Llévala siempre en tu cuello y visible para todo el mundo"

"Bueno que esperamos" – el chico sale disparado de la habitación se dirige a la puerta y choca con alguien

"AUCH" – la persona cae al suelo

"Lo siento, no debí…" – pero el chico reconoce con quien tropezó – "¡Aura!"

"¡Ash!" – la chica aún en el suelo, ve a su amigo

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – como si lo hubiesen ensañado hablan a la par – "No yo pregunte primero"

"Ejem" – Lysson molesto ve a los jóvenes – "Obstruyes el paso chico"

"Perdone" – Ash ayuda a su amiga a levantarse

"Jefe"

"Alain" – Lysson saluda a su ayudante – "As recogido al ayudante del profesor Oak"

"Sí señor, lo tiene de frente. Ash él es el señor Lysson, la persona a cargo de la excavación de las mega-piedras" – Alain los presente – "Jefe él es Ash Ketchum, la persona quien fue recomendada a venir por el profesor Oak y el profesor Ciprés"

"Ketchum, interesante" – el hombre mira al chico – "Veo que ya conocéis a la ayudante del profesor Abedul"

"Ayudante"

"Si" – Aura sonríe – "Ahora soy la nueva ayudante del profesor Abedul, a partir de hoy. Bueno cuando firme los trámites"

"Felicidades Aura"

" **Pika Pikachu** "

* * *

Después de que Aura pasara por el mismo proceso que Ash para obtener su pase.

Los presentes se dirigen a la Cueva Granito, donde el equipo los espera

"Mientras os buscábamos" – Lysson le habla a los jóvenes – "He recibido el informe, de que han encontrado una cámara oculta"

"Una cámara oculta" – los presentes se sorprenden

"Sí, ya que ahora contamos con la ayuda de 3 Profesores Pokémon, hemos decidido que bajemos todos"

"Incluyéndome" – desde la gaceta de control un hombre peli blanco con un traje negro y corbata roja (sumamente caro) los esperaba – "Me alegra de volver a verles Aura, Ash"

"Máximo" – los chicos se sorprender al ver al geólogo

"Veo que también conocéis al campeón"

"CAMPEÓN"

"Si nosotros también nos sorprendimos" – Mairin recuerda como lo conocieron (Alain retándolo a una lucha)

"Siento no habéroslo dicho chicos" – el chico es interrumpido por una llamada en la radio – "Que pasa"

"Hemos terminado la entrada" – habla uno de los obreros a través de la radio – "Pero tardaremos unas cuantas horas en tenerla lista para que bajéis"

"Tomaos el tiempo que haga falta" – habla el campeón – "No os sobre esforcéis demasiado"

"Si señor Peñas. Cambio y corto"

* * *

Mientras se esperaban noticias del equipo de avanzada, Lysson hace una llamada al cuartel del Team Flare

"¿Quiero que averigüéis todo sobre un chico llamado Ash Ketchum?"

"Entendido jefe"

* * *

 **Ruta 124 – Antigua Guarida del Team Aqua**

Desde hacía 5 años las organizaciones conocidas como Team Aqua y Team Magma intentaron dominar a los pokémon Groudon y Kyogre para expandir el océano (los Aqua) y la tierra (los Magma).

Pero debido a la intervención de un chico (nuestro eterno azabache) y del campeón de Kanto y Johto, no pudieron realizar sus planes.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, Aquiles y Magno había hecho una pequeña tregua gracias a la información de su nueva concejera

"Estas segura de que esos 'prismas' existen y se encuentran ahí" – Habla el pirata

"Por supuesto" – una mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos, fue la que acordó el encuentro de ambos líderes – "Aquí tenéis una muestra de buena voluntad" – la chica le lanza dos esferas a c/u – "La más pequeña y multicolor se llama Piedra Activadora, esa debéis de tenerla vosotros y las otras, la Sharpedonita es la blanca con la hoja color de amarillo y azul para nuestro pirata y la Cameruptita es la gris con la hoja de color marrón y naranja para usted doc." – les sonríe mostrando sus dientes

"Entonces con esto mi Camerup y el Sharpedo de Aquiles podrán evolucionar"

"Se llama Mega-evolución" – corrige al geólogo – "Y sí con esas piedras equipadas a sus pokémon, podrán obrar el milagro" – la chica empieza a irse – "Iré a buscar los prismas para vosotros, si preferís"

"Por mi has lo que quieras" – Aquiles se vuelve serio – "Pero te lo advertimos mocosa, si nos traicionas, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte"

"Je je je je" – la chica se burla de la amenaza – " _Créeme si los traiciono es solo para salvarles su pellejo_ " – la chica saca se sube en un Salamance y se va volando

"Tú que crees, Magno" – se dirige a su rival

"Que una persona, venga y te diga que quiere ver la batalla de los pokémon legendarios" – Magno repite lo que la chica les dijo – "Está claro que trama algo. Pero si es bueno para nuestros objetivos"

"Dejémosle cuerda, entonces"

Sin más nada los jefes Aqua y Magma se van cada quien por su lado

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno que les pareció el reencuentro,**

 **Bueno los que no les gusta que May/Aura haya dejado los concursos, la chica digamos tomo la decisión más fuerte para su futuro.**

 **Ya leyeron que tengo en nómina a los miembros del Team Flare (repito que aquí serán buenos), aparecerán junto con sus pokémon en los juegos, a no ser que se actualice el anime y aparezcan nuevos que desconocemos (OJO. El trato será el mismo para la versión Amour)**

 **Como veréis los Aqua y Magma vuelven y recargados**

 **¿Quién será la chica misteriosa? Alguien lo sabe**

 **Pokémon de nuestros personajes, se me olvido uno**

 **Lysson: Mienshao ––– Honchkrow ––– Pyroar ––– Mega-Gyarados**

 **(Bueno son su equipo en X e Y)**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pásenlo bien.**


	3. Mural Antiguo y las 2 Charizarditas P-I

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, otra actualización para vosotros**

 **Creo que te confundiste de personaje CCSakuraforever, si mal no recuerdo la Cazadora J (antagonista en varios capítulos de la saga Diamante y Perla) murió por el ataque 'Premonición' de Mesprit y Uxie (Episodio 620).**

 **Creo que confundiste a nuestra Chica Misteriosa con ella, porque ambos llevan un Salamence. Tranquilo que no te critico ni nada, solo te aviso que no es la persona que creías**

 **Bueno hablando claro, aquí viene un capitulo, digamos más cercanía entre Aura y Ash, intentare hacerlo vale.**

* * *

 **Pueblo Azuliza**

Después de que el equipo técnico hiciera la llamada, los presentes decidieron esperar hasta que pudiesen pasar a la cámara oculta que le habían dicho.

Dio una oportunidad para que Ash y Aura se pusiesen al día.

"Entonces ahora eres la nueva ayudante del profesor Abedul" – el chico le pregunta emocionado

"Sí, bueno" – la chica se sonroja de vergüenza – "Es que cuando Lysson me hablo de la mega-evolución me olio a aventura, así que…"

"Decidiste como siempre" – el chico le sonríe – "Cómo cuando viajábamos juntos, no" – la chica se sonroja por el comentario – "Me alegra de volverte a ver Aura"

"Y-o, también" – aparta su mirada para que el chico no la viera – " _Me alegra de volverte a ver_ " – sonríe para sí misma.

" **Piiikaaa** " – de repente el ratón había visto la cara de la chica y la miraba con una sonrisa picara

" _Qué_ " – la chica empieza a maquinar como salir del aprieto que estaba – "Ash y que tal la liga" – pregunta equivocada, debido a que su amigo se había puesto como alma en pena – " _Tonta, viste que quedo como sub-campeón, porque le preguntas eso._ Esto digo, esto…" – no sabe cómo enmendar su error

"Está bien, Aura" – habla el chico recomponiéndose – "Sé que quieres hacerme sentirme mejor, pero tranquila."

* * *

Mientras tanto Lysson miraba la información que le mandaban sobre Ash. Después de todo el chico era una variable desconocida y algo que le molestaba al líder del Team Flare, es estar desinformado.

" _Estuvo en el incidente de las Islas Naranjas_ " – Lysson miraba el expediente en su portátil – " _En él despertar del Lucario de antiguo Guardián del Aura, Sir Aaron y el incidente del árbol del comienzo y Mew. Ayudo a un Pokémon Ranger a trasladar al huevo de Manaphy al llamado Templo del Mar, (y estos dos, lo hizo junto con nuestra señorita Petalburg)_ " – el hombre sonríe ante esto – " _El incidente de Pueblo Álamos, el Jardín de Flores Gracídea y Pueblo Michina, con respecto a las distorsiones del tiempo y el espacio y En el despertad del Pokémon Negro Puro. Además de conocer a todos los campeones. Es el único entrenador que ha logrado ganar a todos los Ases del Frente de Batalla_ " – termina de leer – "En verdad, este muchacho es un diamante en bruto"

"Pzzt. Ya hemos terminado" – se escucha la voz de los obreros

"Perfecto" – contesta el noble – "Avisad al señor Peñas y a nuestro ayudantes. Bajaremos de inmediato"

* * *

Lejos del cordón de seguridad el trío de inútiles (que digo Rocket) miraba desde lejos la excavación

"Que creéis que estarán haciendo ahí"

" **Pues un zanja para una piscina. Lo pongo en duda** "

"He mirad a las 10 en punto" – Jessie llama a sus colegas – "Pikachu y bobo, boba de Hoenn, dos chicos guapos, una colegiala y un ricachón, están entrando a la cueva"

"Pues que esperamos" – James saca de la nada un control remoto – "Cualquier cosa que encuentren abajo, será nuestra" – activa el control y su globo se convierte en una excavadora

"Ese es el espíritu"

" **Meow, bien dicho** "

" **Wobbuffet** "

* * *

Ya dentro de la cueva nuestros héroes e investigadores miraban el interior de la cueva

"¿Qué creéis que encontraremos?" – Astrid tira la primera pregunta que pasa sobre su cabeza

"Como sabéis" – Lysson comienza a hablar – "Las mega-evoluciones surgieron debido a los efectos secundarios del arma definitiva del Rey de Kalos"

"Es por eso que Kalos es la única región en comercializar las mega-piedras" – continua Máximo

"Bueno hasta hoy" – se burla Lysson – "Si Hoenn fue afecta y además de que topográficamente está muy lejos de Kalos. Es probable que las demás regiones también se vinieran afectadas"

"Según me dijo usted" – Aura continua – "La mega-evolución tiene que tener un vínculo con el pokémon, verdad"

"Exacto"

Llegan al final de la cámara y ven una bifurcación

"Aquí fue donde encontraron la cámara oculta" – Máximo enciende la linterna de su casco y hace señas para que los demás lo hagan – "Tened cuidado. El suelo es traicionero"

* * *

Continúan caminando durante media hora más.

"Jolín" – Ash empieza a quejarse – "Parece un pasadizo sin fin"

" **Pikachu** "

"Tranquilo Ash" – el campeón se detiene – "Ya hemos llegado"

Era el fin del trayecto, delante de nuestros excavadores se encontraba un mural prehistórico, donde se veían varias pinturas rupestres, pero las más impactantes eran las figuras del fondo.

"Esos son…"

"Groudon y Kyogre" – Ash y Aura reconocen a los dos pokémon creadores

"Pero miradles bien" – Maximo hace hincapié en las imágenes – "Son muy distintos a las anteriores imágenes que se tenían de ellos, en la otra mitad del cueva" – Máximo recuerda cuando deambulo por aquí y vio las imágenes de ambos pokémon legendarios hace años.

"Cierto mirad en la aleta de Kyogre" – Alain señala la pintura – "¿Qué es ese símbolo?"

"Alfa" – Responde Astrid – "En una antigua lengua (ya olvidada) significa comienzo o principio" – Astrid señala luego la imagen de Groudon donde había otro símbolo – "Omega, en el mismo idioma que Alfa, significa fin o último" – Ash mira las pinturas y mira una figura que dividía las dos imágenes.

"Hay más"

"Cierto mira ese otro símbolo" – Aura señala la imagen incompleta

"No lo reconozco, tengo que investigar más sobre esto" – Astrid saca su cámara y comienza a fotografiar el mural

"Creía que esta investigación tendría algo que ver con la mega-evolución" – pregunta el chico de Kanto, cuando tropieza con una roca. De no ver sido por Alain, el chico se estampa contra las rocas – "Ups, gracias"

"Parece que tu deseo se ha cumplido" – Alain señala la roca que había tropezado antes, un roca con una tonalidad verde lima.

Al quitar varias piedras se dan cuenta que la piedra está enterrada en el fondo, pero el ayudante de Ciprés saca un detector de metal, lo pasa sobre la roca y emite un pitido agudo.

"Confirmado, una mega-piedra"

"Perfecto" – Lysson sonríe – "Marca el lugar, ya vendrán los técnicos para analizarla y sacarla"

"Solo espero que no dañen el mural"

"Me asegurare de que no lo hagan, señor Peñas"

De repente la caverna empieza a templar

"Un terremoto" – Aura se asusta, pero el temblor para cuando la excavadora Rocket sale abriendo un gran boquete en el piso (pero gracias a Arceus el mural y la megapiedra estaban intactos

"Meowth te dije que giraras a la derecha" – la mujer molesta por ver que salieron en el peor lugar indicado

" **Aquí no hay indicaciones, así que aguantas** "

"TEAM ROCKET" – Aura y Ash reacción al ver a los ladrones más incompetentes del mundo

"¿Los conocen?" – Astrid y Alain hablan a la vez

"Para nuestra desgracias si"

Sin previo aviso, los Rocket inician su (fastidioso) lema

"Tenéis problemas, ya estamos aquí"

"Y nuestro lema os vamos a decir"

"QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ" – el azabache se tapa los oídos para no oír el lema enésima (y quien sabe cuántas) vez – "YA SE ME SU DICHOZO LEMA HASTA AL ALREVEZ. VOSOTROS NUNCA DEJAIS DE MOLESTAR"

"Da igual quien sean estos intrusos, no pueden estar aquí" – Lysson muestra su desagrado al ver a los miembros de la organización de Kanto y Johto

"Pues creerlo o no, todo lo que hay aquí nos pertenece" – Jessie toma el dicho de 'el primero que lo encuentra se lo queda'

"Le pertenece al mundo por derecho" – Astrid saca su una Poké Ball – "Meowstic sal" – de la Ball sale el pokémon autocontrol femenino

" **Meow** "

" **GUAU** " – Meowth cae enamorado ante el pokémon de la entrenadora (sin que esta supiera el ataque 'Atracción') – " **Querida mía déjame hacerte la pokémon más feliz del mundo** "

" **Meow Meow Meowstic** " – pero como se ve al gato le dan calabazas como de costumbre

"Skitty sal" – Aura llama a su gatita

" **Nya** "

" **Mi querida Skitty, he pasado un largo tiempo solo sin tí** " – el gato ladrón se encuentra en el mejor día de su vida

"Pikachu, démosle una lección"

" **Pika** " – el ratón salta desde su hombro para juntarse con las dos pokémon

"Tened cuidado" – Máximo hace una advertencia – "Debido a esa excavadora, es posible que el suelo se haya vuelto inestable"

"Queréis pelea pues a luchar, Seviper, Gourgeist" – Jessie saca a sus pokémon favoritos

" **Gour** "

" **Seviper** "

"Me uno sal Carnivine, Yamask" – James se une a su compañera

" **Yamask** "

" **Carnivine** " – pero lamentablemente el pokémon caza bichos se lanza hacia su entrenador para morder su cabeza

"PERO DEJA DE MORDERME, VUELVE A YA ABAJO" – el pokémon hace caso y se dirige al campo

" _Pokémon fantasma y siniestro. Esto será divertido_ " – Astrid mira al ver al equipo de los Rocket

"Sera mejor que me una a ellos" – Alain saca a su único pokémon – "Charizard" – de ella el pokémon llama, junto con su charizardita entra en al campo

" **CHAAA** "

"Bien empecemos, Pikachu 'Bola voltio' sobre Seviper"

"Skitty 'Ventisca' sobre Gourgeist"

"Meowstic 'Rayo carga' sobre Yamask"

"Charizard 'Lanzallamas' sobre Carnivine"

Así todos los ataques eléctricos, fuego y hielo afectan a los pokémon de los Rocket y los mandan cerca de ellos

"Eso no puede quedarse así" – Jessie molesta con el fallo – "Meowth has algo"

" **Por vosotras iría a la luna** " – el gato hablador seguía enamorado de las pokémon de Aura y Astrid

"Ya me hare cargo yo" – Jessie aparta al gato y toma los controles – "A ver si os gusta esto" – Jessie pisa el acelerador queriendo arrollar a los presentes

"CUIDADO"

Todos se apartan del camino de la conductora temeraria.

"No escapareis" – Jessie da media vuelta

Todos vuelven a apartarse pero lamentablemente Aura cae tropezando con las rocas

"AURA" – Ash al ver a su amiga sale hacia ella y la aparta justo a tiempo

Pero lamentablemente Jessie gira bruscamente, haciendo que la máquina chocara contra el mural

"NO" – Lysson ve como la investigación se esfumaba

"Basta de jugar, sal Metagross" – el campeón, ya molesto, saca a su pokémon más fuerte (el pata hierro varicolor) – "Metagross 'Psíquico'"

El pokémon acero/psíquico atrapa a la máquina junto con sus ocupantes y pokémon

"¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve?" – Jessie pisa todos los pedales, incluso los botones

"Creo que esto no será bueno" – James se prepara para el despegue

"Metagross 'Foco resplandor'"

" **Metacrooosss** " – el pokémon pata hierro carga un rayo plateado y dispara a nuestro ladrones, haciendo que salgan disparados y se abriera un traga luz en la cueva.

* * *

"¿PERO QUIÉN SE CREEN QUE SOMOS?"

"Pues aves lo dudo" – James llora al ver el resultado

" **Si ellas dos me lo pidiesen volaría hasta el fin del mundo** "

" **Wobbuffet** "

"EL **TEAM D** ESPEJA **D** E **NUE** VO"

* * *

Por fin, bien lejos el (no tan) famoso trío de ladrones, se puede respirar tranquilamente en la cueva, pero faltaba algo…

"¿Dónde están Ash y Aura?" – o más bien alguien

"La última vez que los vi" – Alain intenta hacer memoria – "Ash intentaba quitar a Aura del camino de esa excavadora"

" **PIKA PI** " – el ratón grita por su dueño

"ESTAMOS AQUÍ" – el grito venía desde el agujero de donde salieron los Rocket.

Ash había apartado a Aura justo a tiempo, pero como Máximo les había advertido el piso era inestable, por ende cayeron al lado del hueco y este se agrieto y cedió. Hubiesen terminado en el vació de no haber sido porque Ash estaba sujetando a una Mega-piedra que sobre salía de la pared.

"¡Aguanta Aura!" – el chico aguantaba el peso de los dos con su mano izquierda y a su amiga con la otra, pero debido al peso la mega-piedra sale de la pared y empiezan a caer

"Metacross súbelos" – el pokémon actúa rápido y atrapa a los jóvenes con 'Psíquico' y les sube hasta

Ya porfin en suelo estable los chicos suspiran.

" **Pika pi** "

" **Nyaa** "

Pikachu y Skitty se lanza sobre sus dueños preocupados

"Tranquilo Pikachu estoy bien" – acaricia a su amigo – "Gracias Máximo y a ti también Metagross" – agradece la ayuda

"Ash" – la chica intenta ocultar la cara en su pokémon, para que nadie le viera el sonrojo – "Gra-cias, por salvarme"

"De nada"

"Aunque" – la chica cambia de repente de actitud – "¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así de peligroso!"

"Lo-lo siento, no te enojes" – el azabache se da cuenta que aún tenía la mega-piedra en su mano

"Salvados por una mega-piedra" – Lysson se aproxima al joven de Kanto – "Una buena historia para contarle a tus nietos"

Todos se acercan para ver la piedra mejor. Era naranja y la hoja era de color rojo y amarillo

"¿Cuál será?" – de repente la piedra brilla asiendo resonancia con el Charizard de Alain – "Es una Charizardita" – se emociona el azabache al identificar la piedra

"Pero eso es imposible" – Alain no esperaba esto – "La Charizardita es de azul y la hoja debería ser negra y azul. Sus colores son distintos"

"Esto es interesante" – Lysson se emociona también – "Hasta ahora todos lo pokémon que han sido descubiertos solo tienen una mega-evolución" – Mira al pokémon llama – "Sera posible que Charizard posea dos mega-evoluciones"

"Cree usted que tenga que ver con el rey de Kalos"

"No estoy del todo seguro señor Peñas" – Lysson no sabría decir si sus antepasados poseían tal pokémon – "Pero sin lugar a dudas este es un descubrimiento fascinante" – el suelo se agrieta y es captado por todos – "Sugiero seguir la conversación afuera" – echa un vistazo a la cueva, lamentablemente el mural ahora tenía una gran grieta, pero aún era visible las imágenes de los pokémon legendarios – "ordenare a los técnicos que recuperen lo que puedan del mural, una vez que logren estabilizar el suelo"

"Cierto, Ski…" – la chica iba a regresar a su pokémon, pero este es rodeado por la luz de la evolución.

" **¿Nya?** " – el ahora Delcatty no sabía del porque había evolucionado

"¿Cómo?" – Máximo se acerca a la roca que el pokémon había tocado que poco a poco se desintegraba hasta ser polvo

"Una Piedra Lunar"

* * *

Así nuestros héroes salen de la cueva, mientras Lysson ordenaba al equipo lo ocurrido y daba las órdenes de recuperación del mural. Los demás analizaban la nueva Charizardita.

"No cabe duda" – Astrid tecleaba en la computadora – "La mega-piedra hace resonancia con el pokémon Llama, Charizard" – saca la piedra de la máquina analizadora, la cual había pulido la piedra a una forma redondeada – "Pero desconocemos que efectos pueden tener"

"¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?" – Ash sugiere una la solución más simple

"Me parece buena idea" – Alain avala la idea del azabache – "Ash posee un Charizard, podremos medirnos en combate y ver qué efectos tiene esa nueva Charizardita"

"No veo porque no" – Máximo apoya la idea también – "Dime Ash, es la primera vez que harás una mega-evolución"

"Si" – el chico tiene emoción en sus ojos

"Bien, quiero que me escuches bien" – el futuro dueño de la Devon, S. A. se torna serio – "La mega-evolución, no solo da más poder al pokémon, sino que también re-afirma el vínculo de amistad que se ha formado el entrenador y pokémon" – el chico le escucha con mucha atención – "si no existiese o el vínculo fuese débil el pokémon no evolucionara o se volverá loco y atacara a cualquiera"

"Eso ya lo sabía" – Ash recuerda el caso de Corelia y su Lucario

"O en el peor de los casos podrías morir" – eso último no lo sabía

"¿CÓMO QUE PODRÍA MORIR?"

"Ash ya te hemos dicho que la mega-evolución es un proceso de sentimientos delicados" – Astrid la mira también seria – "Sí no hubiese vinculo, las energías negativas o aura del pokémon podrían matarte"

"Entiendo gracias por la advertencia" – el chico muestra una sonrisa de confianza – "Pero tranquilos. Charizard y yo siempre nos llevaremos bien, fue mi primer pokémon de tipo fuego y nunca lo abandonaría como lo hizo su anterior dueño" – esto último tranquiliza a los presentes

"Ash" – excepto a Aura – "Estas seguro de hacerlo"

"Por supuesto" – la mira decidido – "Además yo nunca renuncio a un combate" – esto último termina de convencer a la ayudante de Abedul

* * *

Ya terminada de pulir la piedra, Ash ayudaba a los técnicos de colocar la placa-collar con la nueva Charizardita a Charizard, una placa muy parecida a la placa del Charizard de Alain. La única diferencia era que las mega-piedras eran de distinto color.

Lejos del área Lysson, Máximo, Astrid, Mairin, Aura, Chespie y Pikachu mirarían el encuentro y lo monitorizarían, con los demás científicos

"Listo" – el técnico termina – "Buena suerte chico"

"Muchas gracias" – Ash mira en su muñeca la mega-pulsera que Máximo le había dado, para terminar la ecuación de la mega-evolución – "Estas preparado Charizard"

" **CHAA** " – el pokémon como siempre lleno de energía afirma a su amigo

"Bien si estás listo Ash" – Alain toca su mega-aro – "Comencemos, ¡Charizard, Mega-Evoluciona!"

Desde la piedra activadora de Alain salían rayos amarillos, mientras que en los de su Charizard salían unos azules y se conectaban. El pokémon era rodeado en una esfera rojiza y salía transformado. Su cuerpo pasaba a ser de colores negros y azules, y sus llamas de la cola y la boca, más abrasadoras que nunca, arden con un tono azulado.

"Increible" – el azabache admiraba el cambio que había sufrido – "Nos toca amigo" – Ash toca su pulsera – "¡Charizard, Mega-Evoluciona!"

Los mismo rayos salían desde ambas piedras (pero ahora en el turno de Ash), una vez que se hubieron conectado, Ash empezó ver una increíble serie de imágenes, como si fuesen una película.

* * *

Todas eran en los grandes momentos que Ash y Charizard, compartieron. Desde el día que se conocieron, cuando Ash, Misty y Brock lo ayudaron cuando era un Charmander, las batallas que tuvieron, el momento que evoluciono, cuando empezó a desobedecer y en su lucha contra el Aerodactyl, al ser dejado en el Valle Charirrífico, su luchas contra varios pokémon grandes cómo Mewtwo, Articuno y el Dragonite de Iris.

* * *

Pero eso solo fue una fracción de segundo. Charizard era envuelto en la misma esfera y salía transformado, pero lo más raro es que era distinto que al de Alain, el de él seguía teniendo su color original. Pero le habían salido cuernos en la cabeza y cola, sus manos tenían unas alas que le hacían más maniobrable en el aire y sus alas era mucho más grandes.

" **CHAAAAA** " – Charizard siente el gran poder que ahora poseía

"Increible" – Mairin y Astrid no esperaban tan increíble reacción

" _Así que esta es la mega-evolución_ " – Aura no encuentra palabras al ver a los dos pokémon totalmente cambidos

"INCREIBLE, ERES INCREIBLE CHARIZARD" – Ash alaga a su amigo

" **CHAAAA** " – de repente el sol comienza a brillar intensamente

"Día soleado" – es la respuesta de Máximo

"Entonces esta mega-evolución tiene la habilidad del pokémon continente" – Lysson también estaba fascinado – "Charizardita X y Charizardita Y, un gran nombre para diferenciarlas"

"Cierto" – Máximo ve a Mega-Charizard X de Alain – "en esta mega-evolución el cuerpo de Charizard adquiere más dureza, posiblemente tenga la habilidad 'Garra dura', pierde el tipo volador para ganar el tipo dragón" – ahora mira al Mega-Charizard Y de Ash – "En cambio su contra-parte adquiere más agilidad en combate, y para compensar el tipo, reproduce 'Sequía' de Groudon"

"En verdad la Mega-Evolución es increíble" – Aura no paraba de mirar a ambos Mega-Charizard y en especial al azabache su amigo, salvador y amor.

"VAMOS CHARIZARD" – Ash ordena avanzar a su compañero y la batalla da comienzo

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y finito por hoy.**

 **Que tal me salió, al principio quise poner que Ash cometía un torpeza, pero un apto de heroísmo es mejor que ponerlo a ser el tonto**

 **Actualizaciones de los pokémon de los protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu –** **–** **–– Greninja –––** **–** **Mega-Charizard Y –––** **–** **Noivern –** **–** **–– Krookodile –** **–** **–** **– Tauros**

 **(Si señoras y señores la primera Mega-evolución para Ash, si no les gusto que fuese esta, bueno culpen a Alain por tener él la X)**

 **May/Aura: Blaziken** **–** **––– Delcatty –** **–** **–– Glaceon –** **–** **–– Wartortle –** **–** **–– Swablu.**

 **(Bueno la verdad me gusta, este pokémon y su evolución. Así que uso mis poderes de autor y ordeno que Aura lo tenga)**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews al salir por favor.**

 **Buenas noches y feliz Verano a todos.**


End file.
